A windshield of a vehicle mainly protects the vehicle's occupants from wind, temperature extremes, flying debris such as dust, insects, and rocks, and the like. Environmental elements, such as dust and dirt, may settle on the windshield, forming a layer that adversely affects the visibility of a driver of the vehicle. The windshield requires regular cleaning to maintain the driver's visibility. Windshield wipers (also referred to as windscreen wipers) are typically used in vehicles for cleaning and wiping windshields of vehicles. The windshield wipers clean (i.e., wipe) the windshield to prevent build-up of the layer that adversely affects the visibility of the driver. Generally, a windshield wiper is designed to include an arm pivoted at one end, and with the other end of the arm having a rubber blade attached thereto. The arm is configured to have the rubber blade that makes sweeping motions on the windshield for wiping of the windshield of the vehicle. The vehicle usually also features controls to provide the driver of the vehicle with a capability of controlling motion of the arm of the windshield wiper.
In addition to the windshield wiper and arm-motion control switches, a vehicle usually includes a reservoir for storing a fluid medium such as water or a liquid soap. Further, a motorized connection is provided for driving the fluid medium from the reservoir towards vents mounted either beneath the windshields or beneath the rubber blades. The vents are configured to facilitate spraying of the fluid medium on the windshield. The motorized connection is further designed to drive the fluid medium with substantial force, thereby spraying the fluid medium from the vents onto the windshield. The sweeping motion of the rubber blade of the windshield wiper sweeps the fluid medium across the windshield, thereby cleaning the environmental elements such as dirt and debris accumulated on the windshield.
During severe weather conditions, such as a snowfall, environmental elements such as ice or frost build up quickly on the windshield of the vehicle. Frost and ice build-up on the windshield of the vehicle reduces ability of the windshield wipers to clean the windshield. In such cases, a person traveling in the vehicle may have to manually scrape away the frost or ice build-up using a scraping tool, before proceeding to use the vehicle. Neglecting the build-up of the environmental elements on the windshield may reduce the visibility for driving the vehicle. Driving in reduced visibility may result in a serious safety hazard. Further, use of the scrapping tool for manually scraping the frost or the ice build-up may damage the windshield.
Typical solutions such as spraying a pre-heated fluid medium onto the windshield for removing accumulated frost or ice build-up consume a substantial amount of time before improving the visibility for driving the vehicle. Also, removing the accumulated frost or ice build-up using such typical solutions may leave an opaque layer on the windshield, further degrading visibility of the driver of the vehicle.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for cleaning a windshield of a vehicle, to prevent build-up of the environmental elements on the windshield, for improving visibility of a driver of the vehicle. There also exists a need for precluding manual scrapping for removing the build-up of the environmental elements on the windshield of the vehicle. Further, there exists a need for preventing build-up of environmental elements on the windshield of the vehicle in a time-efficient and low-cost manner.